dvoriethfandomcom-20200216-history
History of Erazel
Much of what is known of Erazi history comes from the Book of Kings, an ancient manuscript kept by the monks of Lullus Monastary. Colonization and Conquest by Razenor When colonists from Razenor arrived in Erazel, the people they met astounded them. The First Dynasty Originally governors appointed by the Emperor in Razenor, the line of the First Kings ruled for three generations after the Fall of Razenor but were unable to keep hold on their power. With the death of Lucar the Seconds, the Kingdom of Erazel ceased to exist and its people regressed to barbarism. *'King Lucar I, ruled 20BF - 13AF' *'King Garas, ruled 13 - 47' *'King Lucar II, ruled 47 - 71' The Interregnum There is a 400 year gap in the records at this time. It is assumed that at this time the Erazi collapsed into tribal anarchy of which the forebearers of House Mergvin eventually came out supreme and reestablished government. The Second Dynasty - House Mergvin For more information, see House Mergvin. The Kings of the Second Dynasty were the first in nearly four hundred years to unite the trives of the Alsa River valley against the Uldaf, a tibe of raiding, slave-taking barbarians. It was their custom to divide their lands among their sons, and the realm was frequently plunged into civil war between the ever shifting divisions of the kingdom. The Third Dynasty - House Martenes For more information, see House Martenes Kings of the Third Dynasty trace their descent from Karlus Martenes. Following Parin I's disappointment in Kuldrik III, he claimed the throne for himself and established his family as the rulers of Zael in name, making official a role thier family had practiced since the days of Karis II. Parin's son Karlus I (also known as Karlorian) expanded their realm to include all the Erazi peninsula, Berethil, and much of what makes up modern Gorim. No king of Erazel would hold as much power again for nearly five centuries. The Fourth Dynasty - House Kfet For more information, see House Kfet Following the death of Loris V, who left no legitimate heirs, the nobility and clergy of Erazel elected Hugh Kfet, Duke of Zael as their next king in favor of Loris' uncle Karlus Lorrin. Descended from Robert I, Hugh and his descendents would rule Erazel for two hundred years before conflict with House Aldrimar led to the extinction of their line. House Kfet's power was derived from the largesse of Zael as a trade city. They had long been the richest of the vassals of the Martens, and bankrolled much of their rule. The Fifth Dynasty - House Jimast For more information, see House Jimast The various tangled branches of House Jimast have ruled the Azrin vale for centuries. Following Henry III's death in 1225, his cousin Hermenegildo of Sestel was next in line. His rule was unoppsed by the nobility and clergy, and he allowed his vassals effective autonomy, though his death six years later paved the way for Gundemaro I, King of Sestel to seize the throne and the wealth of Erazel. The Sixth Dynasty - House Aldrimar For more information, see House Aldrimar. House Aldrimar had long been powerful vassals of House Kfet in the lands of Berethil, though the actions of Graille II against the family turned them into staunch enemies. Henric Aldrimar ascended to the through with the backing of the nobility and clergy of Erazel in response to a generation of rule by foreign kings who had robbed the wealth of Erazel for their conquests of Azrinel. While on campaign for his wife's throne in Volais, Henric received a summons calling him back to Erazel to depose Orveco. The war was a short one, and within two years Erazel once again had and Erazi ruler and House Aldrimar was established on the throne.